Routes
This page shows the routes in the visual novel. The list of routes in Grisaia no Kajitsu visual novel: Common Route *Opening *School Killer Yumiko *Surprise Party *Plastic Pet *Catnap and Clawfish *Arrival of the Mystery Blond *Pack Sachi First! *Give me a Grenade! *Hold your Hand *Art Brings Bread *Crab Mayo *Idiot Girl, Fake Tsundere *Scaredy-Cat *Meaning of the (Maid) Uniform *Charlie *Running Cadence *Demond-lord Sachi *Michiru's Ritual *Super Self-Defense *Mr. Bee, Crushed *A Rich Diet *Thrilling Extreme Sports *A Sweet Diet *Variety Show *Reflections on a Reflection *Don't Stop the Friendship *And your Hobbies Are? *Commuting Wife *The Precious Pouch *Thank You for the Dog and Pencil *Turn Around, and Sachi's There *Yumiko Sakaki: Points of Contact *The Silver Bullet's Target *Tailing *Pumpkin and YB *Fight! Tunafish Man *Parent-Teacher Conference *I Know! Let's Go to the Beach *The Nicknaming Game *Amane-chan Beauty School *Balanced Lunch, Balancing Classmate *Makina's Abnormal Talent *Bonbore Brand Manjuu *The Kazami Self-Defense Kid *Music! *The Suspicions of Ms. Michiru *Mamushi Rice *Come Forth, Dere *Storming the Beach 1 *Storming the Beach 2 *Papa Was a Rollin' Stone *Man's Work, Woman's Work *Xtreme Typos *The Sudden Approach Yumiko's Route *Raison d'Etre *Uneasy Balance 1 *Uneasy Balance 2 *Cross-Purposes *Lost Days 1 *Lost Days 2 *The Intruders *Turkey Shoot *Bonds and Promises *To the Ends of the Earth *The Road not Followed (Normal End) *Taking Back Tomorrow (Good End) *L'oiseau bleu (Good End) Amane's Route * Light Woman? Heavy Woman? * Unripened Fruit * The Girlfriend Enigma * Paper Tiger * Yuuji's Past, Amane's Past * Angelic Howl (Day 1) * Angelic Howl (Day 2) * Angelic Howl (Day 3) * Angelic Howl (Day 4) * Angelic Howl (Day 5) * Angelic Howl (Day 6) * Angelic Howl (Day 7) * Angelic Howl (Day 8) * Angelic Howl (Day 9) * Angelic Howl (Day 10) * Angelic Howl (Day 11) * Angelic Howl (Day 12) * Angelic Howl (Day 13) * Angelic Howl (Day 14) * Angelic Howl (Day 15) * Angelic Howl (Day ??) * Cockroach Nest * Emissary from the Past * And the Punishment Lasted Through All Eternity...(Good End) * In a Hill Where Small Flowers Bloom...(Bad End) Michiru's Route * Kiss * Off-Balance * The Unending Tunnel * Capturing the Cat * The Destined Homecoming * Breaking Beautiful * Promise * The Girl Who Tried Too Hard * Jellyfish Girl * Building Block * End of the RPG * Broken Biscuit * Skipping Pages * Overdose * The Other Girl * Saying Goodbye * Greaseless Gears * The Empty Box * Vanishing Act * A Box to End the World * Vox in Box * Scent in the Future * Stuck on You * My Feelings (Good End) * Fool on the Hill (Bad End) Makina's Route * Seed of the World Tree 01 * Seed of the World Tree 02 * Seed of the World Tree 03 * Seed of the World Tree 04 * Seed of the World Tree 05 * Seed of the World Tree 06 * Seed of the World Tree 07 * Seed of the World Tree 08 * Seed of the World Tree 09 * Seed of the World Tree 10 * Seed of the World Tree 11 * Seed of the World Tree 12 * Delirious Fruit * Seed of the World Tree 13 * Seed of the World Tree 14 * Seed of the World Tree 15 * Seed of the World Tree 16 * Seed of the World Tree 17 * Seed of the World Tree 18 * Die Like a Dog (Bad End) * What Waits Beyond Darkness (Good End) Sachi's Route * The Girl Who Can't Say No * Stress-Free * 24-Hour Maid Surveillance * Komine Sachi Aptitude Test 1 * Komine Sachi Aptitude Test 2 * The Promise * The Usual Place * Recurrent Memory * Crazy Apple * Good Girl, Bad Girl * White Ceiling * I Don't Dislike the Idea * Twin Maids * Birth of a Ranger * A "Date" Date * Servicing the Maid * Maidly Wiles * Ripple in Still Water * Get Rid of the Test * The Scheme, Part 1 * The Scheme, Part 2 * The Scheme, Part 3 * Persona * Improvisation * We're Home * Honey-Sweet * Happiness * A Key Entrusted * Nightmares * That Which Must be Killed * Dazzling Playground (Good End) * "Why?" (Bad End)